A Life Unlike Any Other
by Koizumi Tsukiyo
Summary: Ferio have to choose a Princess to marry from Emeraude's wish. But what will happen when he loves someone else, who's a friend of Princess Hikaru? What plans will occur that would change everything in Cephiro? L/H, C/U, F/F [Others]
1. Chapter 01

A Life Unlike Any Other__

_Chapter 01_

Written by Koizumi Tsukiyo

**_Disclaimer_**_: As everyone knows, Magic Knight Rayearth does not belong to me and never will of course. So no sue and just enjoy this boring story that had came into my mind._

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                The sun slowly sets lovingly over the horizon, casting its beautiful caramel-colored rays over the land of Cephiro, ruled peacefully from the prayers of their Princess Emeraude and protected from the three magnificent Gods; Rayearth, Selece, and Windham. The enchanting castle blooms as the new day begins while birds sings its sweet morning melody in the trees from the quiet soothing air around them.

                "UMI!!" A voice boomed from the kitchen window as the birds flew hastily away from fear, "WHERE IN THE CEPHIRO'S NAME IS SHE?! AND HURRY UP! ALL OF YOU!"

                From the order of the Lead Chef, all the servants and cooker do as they were told from the kitchen, ignoring the burning heat in what was suppose to be a cool day. The meats were quickly roasted as many young pages keep the oven burning in high degrees. Pots were screaming in steams as they were boiled before many varieties of vegetables where thrown in.

                Rumors had been spread earlier in the past weeks that many nobles from other Kingdoms all around near Cephiro would be arriving, trying to find a suitable Princess for their charming Prince Ferio. To make everything perfect, it's the chef's job to have the food be praised greatly from the nobles!

                But on their situation now, the Lead Chef is _not_ happy when their new baker is not seen anywhere, before waving his wooden spoon dangerously in the air with his fat arms, "WHERE'S UMI?!"

                A young turquoise haired girl looked around from the decorated small cake; face lightly smeared with flour and glaring at her chef in annoyances, "Doing my work, that's what! Don't have to holler miles away where I'm sure even the Gods of Selece would hear!"

                "I don't want to hear anything from you, young lady. You may be new here for at least a couple days but I would not tolerate your behavior," The chef stated firmly, hands on his hip. "Now finish the cake!"

                _What's the point of cooking this cake when not a single soul would dare eat it from being afraid of gaining weight to look like him?_ Umi thought with a scowl, continuing her work with the frosting. _I wouldn't be surprised if this would be thrown to the dogs at the end of breakfast. Who in the right mind would want to eat a **cake** at this hour!_

                "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, UMI!! MOVE QUICKLY!!"

                "I am!"

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                The winds gently caressed the young Prince's green hair from the roof of the castle as he gave a heavily sigh once seeing many carriage arriving at the front gate.

                "You're not really happy with the arrangements your sister had done, am I correct, Ferio?"

                Ferio looked behind him with brown-amber eyes, "Guru…"

                "You are at the right age for marriage," Clef continued, standing beside the prince from his tall handsome form, tightening his grip on his staff, "Beside, this is for the good of the Kingdom if combined with another from your new betrothed."

                Ferio looked away, annoyed, "Why can't Emeraude-aneue be the one looking for her own shining prince in golden armor for the good of _her_ kingdom?"

                "A shining prince she did not choose, but a priest, she did," Clef replied with a chuckle, "Even if she's our Pillar for the safety of Cephiro, but her love for Zagato is quite obvious for everyone to see."

                "While I have to choose a woman who I never met to marry?" Ferio stated wearily, looking down as one of the ladies step out from her carriage in great manners. His eyes practically budged out when recognizing Princess Asuka of the Faren, "Are you _kidding_ me?! She's a child!"

                "It was not I who send the invitation but my assistant, Ascot," Clef said, clearing his throat with a small sweat-drop, "But I'm sure you'll like to meet one the ladies down there."

                "And you? I believe those two twins had taken great likings of you, Guru," Ferio said with a grin, indication both Presea and Seirra as they gotten out of their carriages, "Surely they're not here for me."

                "They are only good friends to mine," Clef whispered, observing them both with uninterested sapphire orbs before seeing a young golden-brown head, who had somehow sense them, raising her head to look at them both. "Well now, that's an attractive young lady, don't you think, Ferio?"

                "Like that comment would help, Guru," Ferio grumbles, following his gaze before he was completely speechless, lost in the girl's soft emerald eyes.

                "Well?"

                "Who…is she?"

                "Lady Fuu of the Hououji," He answered, ignoring his lavender bangs that sways gently in the wind over his headpiece, "A very bright and respectful young girl, I've heard."

                "She's…beautiful…"

                "My, isn't this love at first sight?"

                That seems to snap Ferio out from his gaze, blushing red in embarrassment at Clef's teasing words, "GURU!"

                "A warning, Ferio," Clef said, suddenly very serious and narrowing his sapphire eyes as Ferio looked at him curiously.

                "What is it?"

                "A Princess is what Emeraude-hime wants you to be with…I advised you not to have any contract with her for I believe you would show more than just an small affection."

                Ferio nodded silently, looking away from the girl's gaze with downcast eyes.

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

aneue : Very old term for Big Sister

hime : Princess

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~


	2. Chapter 02

A Life Unlike Any Other

Chapter 02 

**Written by Koizumi Tsukiyo**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Again, Magic Knight Rayearth does not belong to me…This would be the last time I'm going to say so hope you all remember._

**_A/N:_**_ I want to thank you SO much for those of you who reviewed. I thought I won't be getting any since this story doesn't seem to flow as I thought it would be. Beside, it is my first Rayearth story…Domo arigatou! ::bows::_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                "Communicating with the wind again, Fuu-chan?" A question was asked from a young redhead, looking up at Fuu with innocent ruby eyes.

                Fuu turned her gaze with a smile, giving a graceful bow, "Of course not, Hikaru-hime."

                "Do you think what Satoru-aniue said was true? That marrying Ferio-ouji would be good for his kingdom?" Hikaru asked, a small hint of sadness in her tone.

                Fuu lowered her gaze, "Yes, for being allies with the Cephiro would have Satoru-kokuou's kingdom much more secure to the people."

                "I see…for the safety of our people indeed," The princess replied, shaking her head while going back to her cheerful self. "Let's enter, shall we? We don't want to be left behind!"

                "Yes, Hikaru-hime," Fuu replied with a sweet laugh, looking up to see the two people from the roof had left before both entered the castle to the throne room where Princess Emeraude is waiting for the introduction to begin, as they all took their seats quickly on a long rectangular dining table.

                The whole room was instantly quiet once Emeraude stood tall from her seat with Zagato beside her, welcoming everyone in such a rich lovely voice that seems like music to the ears. Hikaru was immediately fascinated of the Princess, hanging onto her every word she had spoken.

                Though was greatly disappointed when the speech was done, but it had been easily replace once the famous Guru Clef, the most powerful Master Mage of all the lands, speaks as Hikaru sat on the edge of her seats. While ignoring soft giggles from the ladies around her since the Guru _is_ an attractive young man. Or an ancient man actually, if she remembers his true age with a large sweat-drop.

                That's when a dark figure moved slowly to stood beside Zagato did Hikaru left her gaze from the Guru and stares into impassive brown-gray eyes from a tall and darkly handsome knight…

                _So he's the Prince who Hikaru-hime was suppose to be with before any other Princess would step in_, Fuu thought to herself, mentally giving a heavy sigh as she looked at Ferio from the corner of her emerald eyes, _Even if he's not the Prince, I'm sure many girls would still flung themselves at his feet to have a chance to be with him. If only…_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                "Finish," Umi said proudly, stepping back once her cake was done before her mood darkens, "A pity no one would ever eat this, I suppose the dogs would be the lucky ones after all."

                "Put this on, Umi," The chef grumbles, throwing a nice, new apron at her, "And go wash your face! The servants need a few more help bringing the plates into the dining room where our guest would be."

                "I thought it would be me bringing the cake out since I was the one baking it," Umi argued, glaring holes into her apron, "I don't even know if anyone would want to serve a snobbish noblewoman who've never pick up anything heavier than a fork in her life!"

                Seeing the chef turning beet red from anger, Umi quickly put on her apron, grabbed a silver covered plate on the counter and left the room with the other servants while wiping her face clean, not wanting to hear his shouts at all. Everyone with her all stop in front of the large dining room door, waiting patiently for the meeting to end.

                "You're a lucky one, ane-ue…" A young child said to Umi through the silences, looking up at her with smiling greenish-gray eyes, "The plate you're holding goes to the Guru."

                Umi blinked, holding back her shock, "Guru?"

                "Guru Clef. Never heard of him?" She asked, flicking her honey hair over her shoulder cutely, "He would be the one sitting on the left of Emeraude-hime. You can't miss him."

                "How can you tell this plate would be for him anyhow?" Umi enquired, looking between their silver plates, "I can't even tell the different!"

                "If you've been serving for these people for a long time, then you should know," She replied, balancing the large plate easily with one hand and held her other out with a wide smile, "Mira is my name!"

                "Umi, " She said with a slight hesitation, kneeling down to shake her hand, "Ryuuzaki Umi…"

                "I heard many rumors that many Princesses from each and every kingdom who wishes to be with Ferio-ouji would come," Mira replied, tilting her head to the side, "Is that true?"

                "I believe so," Umi replied, starting to get nervous. _I pray to Selece I would not get caught from Hikaru-chan and Fuu-chan…_

                "The speech is almost done so get ready, Umi-aneue," Mira interrupted her thoughts, standing at her full small height, "I recommend you not to look into the Guru's face or else you would be in terribly _deep_ trouble. That has been the rule, for a lowly servant as us cannot gaze into the face of someone with such a high rank."

                Before Umi could question her in confusion, someone had opened the large door as everyone crowded in to do his or her own tasks. Umi kept her head bowed, finding where the Guru sat as Mira had instructed her. She immediately panic when seeing Hikaru and Fuu before quickly revert her direction when seeing a glimpse of a long white robe, walking towards his seat, holding back a scowl for thinking of serving someone.

                But as she was about to place the plate down, the Guru have grabbed the other end of his plate with kind thanks, a move _very_ unexpected as she perked her head up and looked at him in complete shock.

                Either Clef is definitely not feeling so well or he was completely captivated by the color of cerulean from the ocean in just a pair of eyes in front of him. They both froze without a word, ignoring the sounds around them as they continued to gaze in each other's eyes. Clef regrettably was not able to see her whole face in time when a young honey-haired child from nowhere grabbed her away, giving a deep apologize bow before both quickly retreating through the halls.

                "What do you think, Guru?"

                Clef blinked, turning to look at Emeraude, who had spoken as he cleared his throat, "I beg your pardon, Emeraude-hime."

                "Isn't this strange," Ferio stated, looking over to where Clef was watching, raising an eyebrow, "What did you see that seems to distract you this much?"

                "Was there something you wanted to asked me?" Clef asked the Princess, ignoring Ferio.

                Emeraude gave a kind smile, looking over at Lantis, "Lantis had just told me that our friend, Eagle, had asked if he would join us tomorrow so he, himself, could see the princess who Ferio had chosen for a wife."

                "I doubt he would find one by tomorrow," Clef said with a slight shrug, ignoring Ferio's glare, "But if you agree to his request, then I would inform Ascot after dinner to send his invitation."

                "Thank you, Guru," Emeraude whispered, raising her hand on Zagato's that was placed on her shoulder.

                Ferio begin poking at his food in boredom, getting a small glimpse at the girl he had seen earlier before immediately looked away once she had caught his gaze, into Clef's serious and knowingly look. With a blush, Ferio lowered himself on his seat as Clef shook his head.

                "Cake?" Hikaru asked with wide eyes, watching a servant bringing in a beautifully-craft cake onto the middle of the dining table. Many Princess and noblewomen made a face of disgust, thinking of all those fatness they would have to burn if eating it. All ladies beside two that is…

                Both Hikaru and Asuka immediately dive in, properly cutting themselves a piece of cake and slowly chew as if testing the flavors. As a young girl Asuka is, no one really cared much while she beamed and begin getting more pieces for herself. Only silences filled the room when watching Hikaru with shock eyes as she looked at them happily, giving Emeraude a small bow, "It's delicious, Emeraude-hime! I do very well recommend you trying some! Fuu-chan! You too!"

                Fuu giggled as she walked out from her seat, while practically many ladies gasped out loud when Emeraude gracefully stood, walking towards the girls and nodded with thanks at the plate Hikaru had given. Closing her eyes to identified the rich flavor of cake, Emeraude then faced around with a smile and speaks, "Vanilla…?"

                "Correct, Emeraude-hime," Hikaru replied, taking another bite, holding back her squeal of happiness, "I would love to eat this everyday for dessert!"

                "Then you may, Hikaru-hime, if you wish," Emeraude said in a soft voice, eyes narrowed warmly from her cheerfulness, "In which flavor would you like to have?"

                "It doesn't matter as long as it's good! But can you make an ice cream cake too? That's always the best!"

                "With candy!" Asuka quickly added while Hikaru nodded in agreement. The Princess of Cephiro can only laugh as Fuu smiled from beside her.

                Zagato watches his love with gentle eyes under this long raven bangs, "It seems she's quite fond with the Princess of Shidou, Ferio-ouji. Not only is she beautiful, but has a kind and pure heart as well."

                "Yes…" Ferio nodded gradually, eyes trained on Lady Fuu, "She sure does…"

                Lantis stood silently by his older brother behind the Prince, watching the three girls emotionlessly before his gaze falls only on the redhead.

                "Ne, Fuu-chan?" Hikaru called in a low tone, pausing on her mid-bite and stares sadly at her plate.

                Fuu looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong, Hikaru-hime?"

                "This cake," She begun, looking at the dessert from the table with a heavy sigh, "Does it remind you so much on how Umi-chan would have made it?"

                Fuu's emerald eyes sadden, "Hikaru-hime, it's not your fault…"

                "It is, Fuu-chan, don't you remember? I was the cause that had her missing right now for rejecting her words of advice. As a special maid and friend, I know she was only worried for my safety…"

                "Hikaru-hime," Emeraude spoke in a concern tone, "Are you alright?"

                "Oh, just eating this cake brings back memories," Hikaru answered in a cheerful tone, grabbing her plate back and finished it, "That's all, Emeraude-hime!"

                "If you say so…"

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                "Umi-aneue, you need to be careful next time," Mira said with a small frown once they all walked towards their servant-shared bedroom.

                Umi held her head up high stubbornly, "I can take care of myself next time, Mira-chan."

                "If someone caught you staring at the Guru, then you could have been in really deep trouble from anyone."

                Umi scowled, banging the door of their room open, startling many servants that are present as they both walked towards their small bed, "Then we must be careful, ne?"

                "You do, since you're new here and don't know all the rules yet," Mira replied, before hoping on Umi's bed and looked up at her with wide curious eyes.

                Umi raised an eyebrow, "Something you really need to ask me? Especially if you're giving me _that_ kind of look."

                "Can you please tell me…what the Guru looks like? And the others too, like Emeraude-hime, if you have seen them."

                Umi blinked…and blinked again at the young girl's question, before a soft smile crept on her lips as she sat down beside her. "That, Mira-chan, is what you have to found out on your own."

                "But-"

                "I don't care much of the rules here, you'll see them all someday," Umi interrupted, a hand on Mira's head in a gentle manner, "Beside, do you know _anyone_ except the servants around here?"

                Mira looked around cautiously, before whispering in her ear with a joyful tone, "Lantis-sama is the only one, please don't tell anyone, Umi-aneue."

                "If you keep my secret then it's a deal."

                "Okay!"

                _Guru Clef…_ Umi thought, a smile on her lips when remembering his deep sapphire eyes before she shook her head, _Right now, must focus on Hikaru-chan and Fuu-chan…_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

_hime_ : Princess

_ouji_ : Prince

_kokuou_ : King

_-sama_ : Term more polite then –san, Lord/Lady or showing affections and kindness

Aniue : Old term for Older Brother

_aneue_ : Old term for Older sister, sometimes, it's proper for a young child calling elders (or strangers) this or aunt, same with aniue or uncle. (Though they don't often use this phrase much no more in Japan since it's been used in the old days.)

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~


	3. Chapter 03

A Life Unlike Any Other

Chapter 03 Written by Koizumi Tsukiyo 

**_A/N:_**_ I guess I would just continue since I'm quite happy with the reviews. Arigatou to you all! ^-^_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                As a new day arise, Princess Hikaru walked out to the castle's garden, taking in the rich intoxicating fragrances from the flowers, which blends in perfectly with the salty fresh smell of the sea.

                "Mind if I join you, Hikaru-hime?"

                Hikaru turned around in surprised, giving a deep bow, "Of course, Ferio-ouji."

                "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ferio asked, looking cordially at the view in front of him, "Even if I've been here all my life, I can still stay here for many hours."

                "It has everything I can ever imagine," Hikaru said kindly, "A lot different than my home though…"

                "May I have the honor of hearing about it?"

                "Certainly!" She chirped, gesturing the entire kingdom with a graceful movement of her arm, "Just like Cephiro, we have a pillar to protect the Shidou's Kingdom on which my brother, Satoru-aniue, rules. Mostly, the pillar would not only pray for her people but to give thanks to our three gods; Rayearth, Selece, and Windham, for protecting us."

                Ferio nodded interestedly, "Then what's so different between Cephiro and the Shidou's?"

                "The lands," Hikaru recited, closing her eyes to picture her home, "Our kingdom are full of life where the winds always blows in a perfect rhyme, protected from the fire of erupted volcanoes from our enemies as the oceans glittered beautifully beneath us."

                "A place where I would love to see," Ferio said with a soft smile, "Not to be rude, but a Kingdom that secured, why would you want more allies?"

                "It's our Pillar's wish from Satoru-aniue's request…"

                "Request?"

                "He was worried for the Pillar's future and wanted everything best for her where she would not pray forever for the well-being of his people. He wanted to lighten her prayers from more protection of other allies."

                "Exactly like Emeraude-aneue," Ferio interjected smoothly, looking into Hikaru's astonish face, "A life to only pray for other's safety was never an easy one. Zagato feared for her welfare very much and was able to make her life changed after…"

                "…He confess his love for her," Hikaru finished, giving a sad smile. "And loving your ane-ue, you agreed with every wish she made for you."

                "It seems like we're both in the same position, Hikaru-hime," Ferio said, closing his eyes, "Both of us are only agreeing to follow along with the other's wish without any complaints. Tell me, are you regretting it?"

                "Are **_you_** regretting it?" Hikaru countered, giving a smile at the shock look that crosses his face, "To me, as long as my ani-ue is happy with the request. Then I have nothing to dispute about…"

                "Wouldn't your Pillar say something though?"

                Silences was the only thing heard from between them as Hikaru looked into Ferio's curious brown-amber eyes with a smile on her own lips, "I am the Pillar…"

_(Flashback)_

                "Hikaru-chan! What don't you understand?" Umi reprimanded to the silence Princess, "Even if Satoru-kokuou requested it, but you should at least _say_ something!"

                "Umi-san, you know how Hikaru-hime means to Satoru-kokuou and her other two brothers," Fuu ventured, standing behind the Princess, "They only want what's best for Hikaru-hime…"

                "Aren't you worried for her too, Fuu-chan?" Umi asked in an angry voice, "If they want everything the best for her, then they shouldn't force her to go to Cephiro while _fighting_ with the other Princesses to marry Ferio-ouji!"

                "He didn't force me, Umi-chan," Hikaru finally spoke, looking up at her servant and friend, "He requested it for me…and I agree."

                "But is this what you truly want?"

                "For the people of Shidou's and for Satoru-aniue-"

                "I'm not asking about them, Hikaru-chan," Umi interrupted bitterly, "I asked if this is what **_you_** wanted?"

                Fuu held her hand onto the Princess's shoulder, "Hikaru-hime…"

                "Yes, this is what I want," Hikaru finally answered, looking at Umi strongly in the eyes, "It is what I had chosen to do. I can make my own decision, Umi-chan."

                Umi hooded her eyes underneath her bangs, "You surely had grown…"

                "But at least we would still be together!" Hikaru added, grabbing Fuu as all the three girls hug, "Our friendship would never end! Marrying Ferio-ouji or not, you two would always be my greatest friend!"

                Fuu nodded in agreement as they break apart, "We still have a few more weeks until going to Cephiro. Why don't we think of something else?"

                "You two go ahead, I'm going to go and make ice cream cake for the three of us," Umi said, looking up with a wink as she walked out the door, "Don't wait for me though!"

                "Great!" Hikaru cried out, slapping her hands together happily, "Please hurry back soon, Umi-chan!"

                "She's right though, Hikaru-hime," Fuu whispered once Umi is gone, "Is marrying the Prince of Cephiro the kind of wish you wanted to complete?"

                Hikaru could only look away from her question…

~:*:~

                "Hikaru-hime…"

                Hikaru looked up from her desk, tilting her head to the side in confusion at Fuu's sad look once she entered her room, "Are you alright, Fuu-chan? What happened? Where's Umi-chan and the ice cream cake?"

                "The dessert is in the dining room as promise," Fuu replied, lowering her head, "But Umi-san…she's missing, Hikaru-hime…"

_(End Flashback)_

                "Hikaru-hime?"

                Hikaru snapped back to the present, looking into Ferio's concern face as she smiled, "Something wrong?"

                "Never mind…" Ferio replied, giving a low bow, "It's a great pleasure meeting you, but sadly, I must take my leave."

                "Thank you for your time, Ferio-ouji," Hikaru whispered, returning the bow while Ferio nodded, walking away. Watching his retreating figure, Hikaru gave out a heavy sigh as she walked the opposite direction towards the beautiful large fountain. Seeing the place already occupied by a tall dark knight, Hikaru would have turned around and leave if he hadn't stop her.

                "I could leave if that's what you desire, Hikaru-hime…" He said with a bow, looking down at her with emotionless brown-gray eyes.

                Hikaru's eyes widen, as she quickly shook her head, "Of course not! I thought you wanted to be left alone…erm…"

                "Lantis," He introduced himself quickly before looking away uninterestedly. Hikaru gave a large sweat-drop, sitting down on the rails of the fountain.

                She shifted uncomfortably from the silences, "Do you always come here to think, Lantis?"

                She gave him ten minutes…

                "Sometimes," He finally answered with not even a single movement.

                "Oh…" Hikaru trails off, lowering her gaze to the running water of the fountain. Her thoughts about the mysterious knight soon leads to her missing friend as her face hides in the shadows from her bangs. _Umi-chan…_

                Her ruby eyes widen in shock once she felt the tenderness of a leaf below her right eye, catching a single drop of tear she had never notice before it could drips down her face. She looked up into Lantis's face as he held the leaf in his hand and spoke, "A Pillar and Princess of Shidou's should never cry unless she gave up everything."

                "Lantis…?"

                He gently set the leaf, which held her tear, down onto the waters of the fountain. As Hikaru watches it floats, she looked up when Lantis stood, giving his bow before walking away. She stays there, gazing back to the floating leaf as a gentle smile crept on her lips.

~:*:~

                From the top of the castle near the window stood Fuu, who was watching the Princess with a smile, a book held tighter in her hands, "As you said before, you can make your own decision, Hikaru-hime…Umi-san was right, you should not make any decision for the sake of others, but mostly for yourself…"

                "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

                Fuu blinked behind her glasses, facing around to meet a pair of brown-amber eyes, "Ferio-ouji…"

~:*:~

                Hidden in the shadows by the castle's wall near the garden, Umi looked up at Fuu from the window, then back to the redhead by the fountain with a large smirk on her face, "So that man was Lantis who Mira-chan knows…now I _definitely_ know my reasons for being here in the first place."

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

hime : Princess

ouji : Prince

kokuou : King

aniue : Old term for older brother

aneue : Old term for older sister

_^-^*…I hope you all remember these Japanese suffix by now cause I won't be putting these up no more._

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~


	4. Chapter 04

A Life Unlike Any Other

Chapter 04 Written by Koizumi Tsukiyo 

**_A/N:_**_ Gomen ne! For taking SO long to update since I got lots of things to study in school and writing other stories from different anime! Romances would probably take time to develop, since it's kind of odd having it immediately. Please be patient, though I believe it would probably come on the next few chapters or so. And as everyone that knows me, my grammar is terrible! Until then, enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if some of the characters seen a bit OCC, since I don't watch a lot of episode from Rayearth. Hope you all understand…_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                "You come from the Shidou Kingdom with Hikaru-hime, didn't you?" Ferio asked, standing beside her as they both watched the Princess from the large windows. "Fuu is your name, I presume?"

                Fuu nodded politely, "Yes."

                "Emeraude-aneue had told me to meet her," Ferio whispered, looking at Hikaru with gentle eyes, "She's everything that Ane-ue had said. I'm glad to have that chance to know her…"

                "And the others? I'm sure they're all waiting to meet you," Fuu noted, before looking at him in apology with wide emerald eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

                "It's quite alright," Ferio laughed, before looking away in annoyances as he uttered, "Some of the girls are either too young or too snobbish. And to make things scarier, too hyper and downright dangerous at the same time!"

                Fuu giggled, "It's not that bad, Ferio-ouji."

                "Not bad? You shouldn't see them! Poor Mokona especially," Ferio replied, shaking his head, "The two twins, Presea and Sierra, are really kind and mature…but they just don't like Mokona for some reason and had set up traps everywhere to capture it."

                "Mokona…is that it?" Fuu asked, pointing to the bouncy bunny outside the window where it hops over to Hikaru.

                "That's it alright. I see Mokona is not caught in those traps…yet…" Ferio grumbles, before looking at the book in Fuu's hands, "So was I really interrupting you? I could leave."

                "No, I was only…thinking," Fuu replied, looking back down at Hikaru with sad eyes. 

                "May you join with me then?" She blinked, looking up at Ferio, who suddenly stood closely beside her with passionate brown-amber eyes, a gloved hand offered out to her. "Something for you to think about, which I hope would be a good one…"

                Fuu would've agreed but she stopped, lowering her gaze despondently, _But…Hikaru-hime…_

                "We will go back down and asked Hikaru-hime to join with us, if you want," Ferio said, as if reading her thoughts, his hand still out to accept hers. She looks back up to him with a smile, giving a nod before taking the offer as he held her hand tightly with his. With a grin, he turned and begin leading her out of the door towards the long hallway, his hand still clamped to hers.

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                "Puu puu puu!"

                "So you're Mokona I had heard so much about back at home," Hikaru laughed, holding onto the hyper bunny, "Why are you here? I thought you'll be with Emeraude-hime."

                Mokona started to turn blue, "Puu puu…"

                "Cause you want too? The answer doesn't seem to fit with your mood right now."

                "I'm surprised you could actually understand it," Ferio spoke, walking up to her with Fuu.

                Fuu smiled, slowly releasing her hand with his, not noticing his disappointment, "Would you come with us, Hikaru-hime? Ferio-ouji had volunteered to take us out."

                "Why don't…you two go ahead?" Hikaru said, raising an eyebrow when staring at where their hands were clamped. That's when Mokona hopped out from her lap and started running deeper into the garden, 'puu-ing' as it did so. Hikaru can only laugh, chasing after it while waving at the speechless Prince and Fuu, "I'm going after Mokona, I'll see you two later!"

                Watching the Princess's running figure, Ferio shrugged, facing around to Fuu, "Are you still joining me, Fuu?"

                "If you want me too," Fuu replied with a low bow, not seeing a wide grin on his lips. Ferio then grabbed her hands and started dragging her away.

                "Then let's go!"

                "W-Where are you taking me?"

                "To the Wood of Silences…I've been there ever since I was a kid and no one knows about it yet. You're going to be the first!"

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                "You did better than I thought, marshmallow," Umi snorted, kneeling down in front of Mokona as she start poking it, "It's a good thing I saved you from one of the traps, you could be in good use to me consider I cannot be in the open too often."

                Mokona's ever-cheerful face gazed at her, "Puu puu!"

                "Make sure you keep Hikaru-chan and Fuu-chan safe," Umi replied before glowering over the sweat-drop Mokona with a mallet dangerous high over its' head, "Or I'll give you a kind of torture where you'll wish to be caught in those set-up traps and get the twins treatment instead of mines!"

                Mokona's happy look irritated her more as it quickly stepped away when the mallet was smashed to the ground, "Puu puu!"

                "Don't you be 'Puu-ing' with me, you marshmallow!" Umi cried angrily, missing it once again as she strike. "Hold still and be squashed like a marshmallow you are!"

                "Mokona! Where are you?"

                Umi stopped in her mid-strike, looking back when hearing the Princess's voice. Hiding the mallet away, Umi easily grabbed Mokona by the ear and gave it a swing over her head, "Remember, you owe me by saving you from the traps. So keep an eye on Hikaru-chan when she's lonely!"

                And with an expert _whoosh_, she had sent Mokona flying as it gave a loud cheerful _'Puuuuuu!!'_ in the air. Umi stared at the falling bunny with a kind smile, "Take care of her, marshmallow…"

                "I have to say, you're worst as Presea and Sierra when it comes to Mokona, but strangely, get along fine with it, even if it's a bit weird with that kind of 'friend' relationship," A female voice with an odd accent said behind her as Umi whirled around, "I have a feeling you're up to something."

                Umi glared, "Who are you?"

                "Aren't you different then the other servants," She laughed, looking at the taller man behind her, "Ever see that kind of attitude from a servant, Ascot?"

                Ascot observed her silently under his brown long bangs, shaking his head, "First time, Caldina. I never see her around before…"

                "So you're new here or what?"

                "Yes," Umi reprimanded, giving a quick bow before walking past them, "If you excuse me, I got some errands to do."

                "Fine fine, be on your way," Caldina said, waving her away as the bells jingles nicely through the silences. As Umi disappeared from their view, Caldina gave a smirk and continued, "Quite an attitude but she's a cute one."

                Ascot lowered his head to hide his blush and gave a quiet nod in agreement.

                "She definitely has something with Hikaru-hime and Fuu," She said her thoughts out loud, looking back where Mokona had flown, "That's my decision then! I'm going to meet those girls during lunch! Whatever that servant is planning, she must have a reason and I'm going to find out!"

                "Anxious, are you?" Ascot asked with a sweat-drop. "It's her business anyways, just leave her be."

                Caldina raised an eyebrow, "When have you cared for other people's business? Don't tell me you're really fond with her, Ascot!"

                Ascot's deep blushed was her only answer.

                "Thought so…"

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                "People these days are very rude," Umi grumbled under her breath, walking down the halls silently as she frowned, "I need to talk to Mira-chan for some help. I hope those two people won't be messing up with my plans."

                "And may I asked, what plans you are going to perform?"

                Umi gave a loud shriek, turning around and stare at a familiar white robe in front of her including a long staff in his hand. Slowly looking up, she gazes into familiar sapphire eyes before giving a _very_ low bow, "Guru Clef! I-I didn't see you-"

                "Kindly look up to me please." He interrupted in a firm tone. Umi hesitated, before slowly lifted her face as she froze. Clef slightly narrowed his eyes, giving a soft smile for he had finally met the servant from earlier during the ceremony, "Who might you be? I never saw you around before."

                Umi held back her annoyances, "Umi…"

                Clef gave a nod, turning around and started down the hallway, his long staff in hand. Umi would have shouted after the Guru from his sudden leave if he hadn't turned his head, the most serious expression on his handsome face, "Aren't you coming, Umi?"

                Umi stood there, dumbfounded, "Eh?"

                "In my private room so we could be alone."

                "WHAT?!"

                In a blink of an eye, he stood in front of her before the large staff was then connected to her head, "Pull your thoughts together correctly, Umi, for I need to talk to you where no one could hear." He said in a mere whisper, looking over her shoulders at the two dark figures in the corner of the hallway. Turning around, he once again walk away while Umi rubbed her head with a grumble, following him from behind though fidgeting nervously, trying to predict what the Guru wants with her.

                Asuka and San-Yun then walked out from the shadows of the hallway, watching their retreating figures. Asuka gave a smirk on her lips, "I knew that would be Umi who Hikaru-hime had sadden from her disappearances! What did I tell you, San-Yun?"

                San-Yun blinked with his dotted-eyes in annoyances, "Asuka…you knew about Umi when overhearing what Hikaru-hime had said to Fuu-san during the ceremony. But you found this Umi by pure luck when we were just passing by."

                She ignored him, "What would Hikaru-hime say if we tell her this? She deserved to know!"

                "Maybe you shouldn't say a word…"

                "Eh?" Asuka raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

                "For all we know, she might not be the one Hikaru-hime is looking for," San-Yun said plainly, adjusting his cap on his head, "A mistake that I'm sure would cause a great commotion in Cephiro."

                "What's wrong with you, San-Yun?" Asuka asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, "You never talk back at me like that before."

                "I believe you meant, not always…?"

                Asuka frowned worriedly at his behavior, before she snaps her fingers in realization, "I know why! You just don't agree of me being here to be with Ferio-ouji, ne?"

                San-Yun slightly flinched at her words but still managed to hold his blank look, "What do you mean? I supported you in every opinion you make."

                "Even marrying Ferio-ouji if I was chosen in a few weeks at the upcoming ceremony?"

                San-Yun stiffens on his spot, but was able to look at her face and answered, "Yes…"

                "I see…" Asuka whispered, turning her gaze away from his and walked through the hallway, expecting him to follow her from behind.

                And he did so obviously while going through his thoughts, lowering his head, _I just want you to be happy, Asuka…_

                A tall figure watched them silently by the corner with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall to support most of his weight. He flicked his pale-blonde bangs away from his gentle brown eyes and sighed, "I do hope Emeraude-hime know what she's wishing…especially for Ferio-ouji."

                "Eagle…"

                Eagle blinked, looking up and smiled cheerfully at his dark friend who had suddenly stood beside him, though Eagle fully know he had heard his words, "It's been a long time, Lantis."

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~


	5. Chapter 05

A Life Unlike Any Other Chapter 05 

_A/N: Ne! I actually update once again and it's much faster than the last. ^-^*. Please enjoy and more C/U scene here but you might be greatly disappointed in this._

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                Clef and Umi stopped right in front of the large double doors, both not making any sound whatsoever as Clef continue to stare at the door with a frown on his lips.

                Umi looked up at him, giving a soft scowl, "You could easily make the door open, if you didn't know. Or are you just going to make us stand here and wait for it to come alive for it to open itself?"

                The Guru looked at Umi with a silent glare before giving a kind smile at the two figures behind her, "Presea…Sierra…"

                Umi flinched, recognizing the names immediately and quickly turned around with a low bow, slowly stepping behind the Guru. Luckily, Clef had swiftly grabbed her arm with his free one to keep her from escaping as Umi stared at him from under her bangs in a mixture of confusion and irritation.

                "Guru Clef," The twins chorus kindly with a proper curtsy, both looking between Umi and the man they came to speak in puzzlement.

                "Is there anything I can help you with?"

                "To let go of me," Umi muttered under her breath for him to hear but Clef choose to ignore her.

                "Sierra and I were wondering if you'll like to join us and the others for lunch. Consider you had never attended to one," Presea asked with a warm smile, "Emeraude-hime or Ferio-ouji will be most pleased."

                "I apologized," Clef began, looking at Umi from the corner of his eyes, "But I still have other important business to intend."

                "Please come if you have the time," Sierra whispered in disappointment, before both twins gave their last curtsy and left.

                As they vanished down the halls, Umi hastily snatched her arm away, "Speaking of lunch, I must go back to my work before the Lead Chef would be really ang-"

                "Come inside, Umi," Clef gently interjected once the door slowly opens as he stepped inside.

                Umi looked both hallways, wishing someone would pass by for her to get away.

                "Reason why we didn't enter earlier was because of the twins we'd just met." Clef looked back from the empty room in annoyance, "Now come inside before there are more interruptions."

                "Impatient old geezer," Umi grumbled, walking inside nervously as the door tightly closed shut behind her.

                Clef raised an eyebrow, "Old geezer?"

                "I had heard you use to have a form of a child and having an age that can compare to no one!" Umi declared, not caring of her low rank compare to his while standing tall and proud, even if he's still a good five inches taller, "Not even Emeraude-hime is as old as you yet."

                "She's only a few centuries younger and for a girl with a big mouth like yours, you made a terrible mistake, child…"

                "Old geezer kid!"

                **_Thwamp!!_**

                "Sit, we have things to discuss," Clef said, holding his staff back up as a floating chair appeared out of nowhere beside her while he give some distances between them. Umi silently glared at the Guru, rubbing her head painfully from where he had hit and followed his orders, sitting down properly. "My first question as I had asked before, what plans are you trying to perform?"

                "And why would you want to know?"

                "Then what are you to Hikaru-hime?"

                "It's none of your concern, Guru."

                His eyebrow ticked, "Aren't you different then the other servants I've ever met?"

                Umi crossed her arms and looked away, "I had heard that a lot from others lately so you don't really have to remind me."

                "Umi, you're not making this easy for me…"

                "It wasn't meant to be, beside, I'm surprised I can make things difficult to the famous Guru Clef," Umi counteract with a smirk, only to have it dropped and gave a yelp while leaning back against her seat when he unexpectedly stood _closely_ before her.

                "And I'm glad for making you very uncomfortable with me so easily," Clef softly sneered, letting his staff go which stood magically, "I will repeat my question and expect you to answer them, Umi."

                The usual Umi would have snapped back with quite a temper when being forced to speak but for some reason, doing that to the Guru appeared to be very…difficult.

                "What are you to Hikaru-hime?"

                She managed to glare at him.

                "Her former servant?" Clef predicted, lowering his face closer to hers. "Best friends…?"

                Umi didn't move as her breath quickens, getting too uncomfortable from their position but stubbornly kept her mouth shut.

                "And worrying for her happiness, you left her…to come here and try to change everything, am I correct so far?"

                A glint of anger shown in her cerulean eyes, "If you know everything, then why did you ask?"

                "It's quite obvious from the way you're behaving," Clef answered, standing back up straight, "If happiness is what you want for Hikaru-hime, then why wanting to ruin her chance to be with Ferio-ouji?"

                "And I thought you had a mind that can compare to all the Gods!" Umi shouted, finally snapping a nerve, standing up from her seat abruptly and not caring from the closeness between them. "Can't you see it? She's only here to complete her wish from her Ani-ue's requested! And from the looks of it, Ferio-ouji only agreed with all of this absurd idea is because he, too, wanted to have Emearaude-hime's wish come true."

                Clef's eyes squinted slightly before he nodded, "Thank you for informing me with the information."

                Umi froze, "You…tricked me?"

                "No, you're the one that answered my question."

                "If you didn't ask any stupid questions then I shouldn't have!" Umi snarled, before shadowing her face. "What…are you going to do?"

                "Nothing," he replied, grabbing his staff, "Though I advice you not to do anything, Umi. Hikaru-hime may not need your help nor does Ferio-ouji. You are now dismissed."

                Umi clutched her hands into a tight fist by her side as she bit hard onto her bottom lip, threatened to draw blood if any harder, standing where she stood with no care at all on his orders. Clef silently observed her for a few moments, slowly making his way back in front of her and waited. Not seeing any movements from her as he expected, his hand gently placed beneath her chin and lifted it up into his warm sapphire eyes.

                "But knowing you, I believe you'll still continue on with your plans without a care of my warning." Clef whispered softly, his thumb gently caressed on her smooth skin. With a blink, his eyes widen as if noticing his behavior and quickly drop his hand.

                Umi lowered her head in confusion when feeling a deep pinch in her heart as she watched him moving away towards the closed door.

                "It seems that I had cared too much for the good of Cephiro that I had not thought much of the other's feelings. Especially Ferio…" Clef continued, his back still facing her, "Perhaps…you may not do this alone but can use some help, Umi."

                Her head jerked once the words drilled into her mind while staring at him as if he had gone completely insane, "The Guru...going against Emearaude-hime's wishes?"

                He slightly gave a small flinch at her choice of words but turned his head with a small smile, "Help _changing_ her wish, Umi. Not all wishes are to be confirmed unless you set your whole heart into it. A wish can also be changed if it's not too late."

                "So you're helping me?" She raised an eyebrow, still not believing him fully yet, "A mere maid like me?"

                "A mere stubborn maid, I admit," The Guru replied, giving a soft chuckle at her glare, "You can't possibly do this on your own, Umi. Let me help you..."

                "You do know the consequences if you were caught, don't you?" Umi murmured, wrapping her hands around her, "Your punishment may be nothing compares to mines...but I'm taking that risk."

                "I swear upon Cephiro and the Three Gods that I'll be going through the same path as you, Guru or not." Clef said out loudly, his right hand raised to confirm his oath, "Are you confident in yourself now?"

                "Aren't you different than any other Guru I've ever met?" Umi joked, rephrasing his sentence earlier, her hands placed behind her, "I'm surprised you're nothing like what I'd imagine when I first came here; an old grumpy geezer with looks in his late fifties who would snap at anyone for no reason and may even use some low-rank servants for his own pleasure."

                The color drained from his face, "Pardon?"

                "But you're not...you care for others more than you show and willingly to follow along with a simple maid to help accomplished the true wish that Emearaude-hime should brought along," Umi said, giving him a beautiful bright smile, "I'm glad..."

                His eyes widen in surprise for a second before it closes with a smile in return. "Thank you, Umi."

                "Then there's something you can help me in."

                Clef looked up, tilting his head to the side, "That would be?"

                "Lunch." Was her only answer.

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                Emeraude walked gracefully down the halls toward the dining area outside of the garden where the others are waiting patiently for her to arrive. Just a few more steps towards the corner by the door, her face lifted and lovingly gave a smile at the dark tall figure in front of her, "Zagato..."

                "They are waiting, Emearaude-hime," Zagato replied, a hand rose to take hers which she gladly accepts as they walked together. Once seeing the door nearing, his question totally caught her off guard as she stopped, "What is now your wish, Emearaude-hime?"

                "Now?"

                "Your first wish was to have Ferio-ouji find someone he can choose between all the Princesses for a bride, am I correct?" Zagato asked, seeing her nod, "What's your wish that is now replacing the first?"

                "Wish..." Emeraude repeated in a low tone, her lids gently lowered, "There are many, Zagato, but for now I must keep my first wish fresh until a couple of weeks when the ceremony for Ferio to choose his bride begins."

                His free hand lifted to caress her face, "Maybe one of them involves with Hikaru-hime, perhaps?"

                Emeraude grabbed onto his hand on her face as she closes her eyes, a heart-whelming smile blooms on her lips at the mention of one particular Princess, "Perhaps..."

                Zagato lowered his hand onto her shoulders and lead her towards the door where it slowly opens for them to enter. The smell of nature from the fresh grass to the enchanting sea reaches them once they stepped outside to the beautiful pasture where every Princess from different kingdoms to other nobles assembles together.

                "Emeraude-aneue," Ferio greeted, walking up to them from the crowd, amusement glittered in his large eyes. "You wouldn't believe who's joining us today!"

                Emeraude looked at him curiously, seeing her brother daring to laugh with glee but held enough will to hold it back, "Who?"

                He quickly answers her with a point of his finger, straight at the Guru on one of the tables who sat near the two twins, Presea and Sierra. Clearly shown on Clef's face was pure irritation, quite obviously to those that knows him that he definitely do _not_ want to intend but still kept a smile on his face. He looked over at Ferio with a glare once he caught the boy and Ferio immediately clamp his mouth shut to muffle his laughter.

                Even Zagato looked surprised, "Guru Clef?"

                "The one and only!" Ferio chirped, walking back into the crowd towards where the Guru sat, interrupting his conversation with the two twins, "How are you, ladies?"

                Presea smiled, "Very well, Ferio-ouji."

                "Please take a seat," Sierra added kindly with a gesture of her hand.

                "But first," Ferio started, grinning at the man across from them, "Having fun, Guru?"

                "Quite," He answered, his smile started to strain and patted a seat beside him, "Join me if you will, Ferio."

                Ferio scratched behind his head in confusion and nodded, sitting down on his seat. Clef didn't say anything afterwards but reached out for a loaf of bread and began to eat. Ferio's confusion increases but gave a small shrugs, reaching out to grab onto his own bread from another basket. He gave a startled jumped when grabbing a warm hand instead and turned towards the owner to apologize. His words were caught in his throat when meeting a pair of emerald orbs.

                "Ferio-ouji?" Fuu spoke up in surprised, taking her hand back, "I didn't notice you had come, I'm sorry."

                "Please, it's my fault," Ferio said with small laugh, looking at Clef from the corner of his eyes. The Guru seems like he hadn't notice anything as he chewed on his bread silently. Ferio could have sworn he saw a faint smile in between his chewing but he gave the dark-blonde beauty his full attention when she spoke.

                "I want to thank you for today, Ferio-ouji," said Fuu, grabbing her cup in her hands, "I enjoy it very much."

                "It's a pleasure."

                "Where did you guys go anyway?" Hikaru asked innocently from the other side of Fuu, deeply interested. Hearing the question, the people that sit on the long table with them immediately looked over at Ferio and Fuu.

                Noticing their gaze, Fuu gave a small blush but hid it well behind the cup as she drank. Ferio gave a nervous laugh, "We should take you along with us, Hikaru-hime. You'll deeply enjoy it a lot."

                "I'll take the offer next time!" Hikaru said cheerfully, munching on her food.

                "Don't forget me as well, Ferio-ouji," A pale-blonde man joked with a kind smile, lifting a teacup in greeting from across Hikaru, "I wouldn't want to miss out all the fun."

                Ferio stared, "Eagle? When did you arrive?"

                "Not too long," Eagle replied, tapping his chin, "I had received Ascot's invitation this morning and immediately set flight over here."

                "Anxious, are you?"

                "All the better to see everyone's pleasant faces," Eagle said lightly with a wink, "And also I was hoping you'll be introducing your bride-to be once I arrive. I'm disappointed, Ferio-ouji."

                Presea giggled from beside him, "There are still plenty of time until the ceremony begin, Eagle. Everything just started today and there's never a love at first sight."

                Eagle blinked, looking over at her before giving one of his casual smiles, "I believe you may be wrong on that one, Presea. Am I right, Lantis?"

                Lantis just gave a swift nod from beside him, not really too comfortable joining in a large crowd. He looked up at Hikaru, who gave him a large smile in return.

                Ferio took a small glance of Fuu with a small blush and turn away, expecting to see a stern look on the Guru's face. But it didn't happen; in fact, Clef doesn't seem to be too involved with their conversation at all. After swallowing his food, Clef finally talk without even looking at him, "Something wrong, Ferio?"

                Ferio quickly shook his head, "No! Nothing's wrong,"

                "Yay! Cake!" Hikaru loudly cheered, receiving a laugh from Eagle as she looked over excitedly.

                "Charming, isn't she?" enquired Eagle, who's pouring himself another cup of tea.

                Clef took a small sip of his drink and looked over at the nicely crafted cake. He stared at the person carrying uninterestedly, meeting a helpless pair of cerulean orbs from the owner, "Ppff!!"

                "Guru Clef!" Sierra cried out in shock, seeing the man literally choking on his drink as she gave a concern look, "Are you alright?"

                "Fine," He answered with a wave of his hand, staring back at Umi. He had expected her to be baker of the fabulous cake, but he had not thought that she'll be the one _bringing_ it out as well! His eyes quickly laid over at Fuu and Hikaru once Umi walked nearer and nearer towards their table.

                "I hope its ice cream cake this time!" Hikaru said with a single clap as everyone looked at her with a smile. Then she stiffens, her eyes widen when seeing a glimpse of familiar long blue hair behind the cake as her face started to turn pale when a face slowly reveal itself from around, _U...Umi-chan...?_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

_Gomen ne! From here on, there is going to be a BIG writer block so expect the next chapter to come out very VERY late. (Hopefully not as late as the last). Please Read and Review your comments, I really appreciate it. ^-^...Maybe...just MAYBE romances would be next chapter but don't get your hopes too high cause I might be lying. Arigatou!_


	6. Chapter 06

A Life Unlike Any Other Chapter 06 

**_A/N_**_: As promised, a new chapter is finally complete! Was it really long...? I'm sorry...I'll try my best on the next one for all the readers and the supported reviewers! Arigatou!_

_Oh...Before I forget, I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, cause I don't really watch a lot of the anime and I'm too poor to get the manga. Gomen ne... _

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                "Puu Puu!" Mokona bounced into Hikaru's face out of nowhere as she gave a surprised cry when it jumped into her arms. Hikaru paused for moment, not greeting the hyper bunny and pulled its head down for her to see if the person is really Umi. But this time, it's the Guru that had blocked her path when he stood. She tried to look around but was unsuccessful as the cake was place onto their table.

                "I am done for today, Ferio, I'll be leaving now." Clef excused himself, turning around to leave.

                "Wait!" Sierra cried out as she stood, "Won't you be joining us for dessert, Guru Clef?"

                Presea's eyes sadden, "Since you're already here, may as well stay until the end."

                "I'm sorry," Clef apologized with a nod and walked.

                Fuu looked up in shock when seeing her princess stood and running, ignoring the cries of the bunny that's hopping after her, "Hikaru-hime?"

                "Guru Clef!" Hikaru stopped him quickly when seeing him paused and looked back at her in confusion. Without another word, she begins to search; practically going in circles around the amusing Guru as disappointment and sadness washes her figure when not spotting the blue-haired maid. _Was it really Umi-chan?_

                Clef interrupted her thoughts when he spoke, "Something you wish to ask me, Hikaru-hime?"

                Hikaru rapidly shook her head, "No...never mind. I'm sorry for stopping you."

                "Please enjoy the rest of lunch, especially the cake." Clef said with a kind smile, giving a single pat on her shoulders and descends his way through the crowd. Watching him leaving, her eyes dropped while slowly walking back to her seat drearily as Mokona followed behind.

                "Hikaru-hime?" Fuu asked worriedly when Hikaru sat down beside her, "What's wrong?"

                "Nothing, Fuu-chan," Hikaru piped, back to her cheerfulness but Fuu gave her a knowing look. Thankful that her friend hadn't say anything of her behavior, Hikaru carefully cut herself a piece a cake and held it in front of her with a large smile. "Let's eat!"

                "It's quite delicious," Eagle said, chewing happily onto his own and looked over at the silent Presea, grabbing another plate out for her, "Won't you be having some, Presea? The ice cream cake is going to melt pretty soon."

                "You too, Sierra." Ferio added, offering another plate.

                "We'll pass." The twins chorus together as both Eagle and Ferio shrugs, swallowing another piece.

                Before Hikaru can dig into her cake, she looked over at Lantis, who sat there silently to himself and staring ahead on his empty plate. Hikaru followed his gaze, wondering what seems to be so interested in it but surprised him greatly when she place a plate of cake there.

                "I don't want you to be missing out, Lantis," Hikaru said with a true smile when he look up at her, "Just this piece, I promise you'll like it!"

                "I'm afraid not, Hikaru-hime," Eagle said, finishing his seconds and starts to get his third, "My friend here despised sweets for some reason."

                Hikaru gave him a disbelief stare, "But it's the bestest thing you can ever eat!"

                 "Tell that to him." He laughed, pointing at Lantis with his filled fork but stopped in surprised when seeing Lantis picking his own and held a piece in front of him. Even Ferio had to stop in mid-bite, watching him with wide eyes.

                Seeing the look on his face as Lantis examine the piece he held, Hikaru's smile widen, "You'll love it, Lantis! Please try it!"

                Lantis looked into her warm ruby eyes and place the piece in his mouth, slowly chewing it. A jolt of displeasure was felt from the sweet favor but watching the princess, the cake somehow becomes very delicious in his tongue as he took another bite.

                That earned many astonishing looks from the whole table when watching him finishing his plate as Hikaru happily cheered while Mokona bounces around their table.

                Even the normally smiling Eagle looked astonished by it, the small piece of his cake that's still on his fork falling and dropped onto the plate with a _plop_. Secretly, he looked over at Hikaru, wanting to meet the true face of this Princess as his eyes smiled warmly for his now new challenge.

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                Umi's hand trembled on tray she's holding that carries a teapot and cup while she brought it into the large secret library that belongs to the Guru; as requested from what her boss, the Lead Chef, had said. The door opened magically once she arrive, her heart squeezing from nervousness and another she can't identify while walking inside to spot Clef, reading a pathetically large book on his table.

                "Sit," Clef said as a chair appears across from him, still not looking up when Umi sat down, placing the tray on the side. The silences only made her more nervous and busying herself by pouring a cup a tea, giving a gasp as she accidentally spilled the drink.

                Clef finally looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow when she cleans the mess up quickly. Before she can retry by serving him the tea properly, he pours one by himself and held it up to her surprise face, "Drink, Umi."

                She nodded, thanking him silently and took a sip from the cup.

                "You do know that lunch happens to be very noisy, it was no fun for me," Clef stated with a scrunched face, "I don't even know why I'd listened to you."

                Umi's eyes glittered with laughter but it quickly dropped as she finished her tea.

                "Still afraid from the experience of almost being caught by Hikaru-hime?" Clef asked her lightly as she nodded again with a low heavy sigh, "Don't worry so much, Umi. She hadn't spotted you yet, thanks to Mokona."

                "And you too," Umi finally said, placing the cup back onto its tray, "If you hadn't blocked her path for me to run out of her sight, then Hikaru-chan would really sees me."

                "Don't get your hopes too high," Clef warned, closing the large book shut, "There are many people already having some suspicion on you. I can tell when I walked past them."

                Her eyes widen, "Who?"

                "My assistant, Ascot, and his friend, Caldina were watching you the whole time," Clef answered, tapping his chin in thoughts, "Asuka-hime seems a bit curious on you as well."

                "Great! Just what I need!" 

                "I suppose we both have to be careful now..."

                Umi raised an eyebrow at his soft words and looked over at him, though she stopped uneasily when seeing his eyes on her. "Ano..."

                "Tell me something," Clef started, standing up from his seat and walk around the table to stand besides her sitting form, "I understand you wanted Hikaru to be happy with her decision alone and choosing Lantis is an odd one. But why match Ferio-ouji up with Fuu when there are many other Princesses you can have him with?"

                Umi lowered her gaze, "They both seem very close..."

                "Had you notice Ferio-ouji was pretty close to Hikaru-hime for some time?"

                A small twitch was felt but she can't guess if it was either anger at his question or nervous at his closeness, "They don't make a perfect match..."

                "Umi, there are many couples in the world who don't make a perfect match, but find themselves living happily beyond many years together," Clef cleared his throat to hold back a chuckle. "If you can give me at least one good reason why the two should make a match, then I'll do anything in my will to help you."

                "I thought you _are_ helping me!" Umi exclaimed, standing up from her seat angrily, "You're taking back your words now?"

                "I agreed to help by changing Emeraude-hime's wish to a true one," Clef corrected her, watching her stomping her way towards the door. "You get mad easily, don't you?"

                "Old geezer kid!"

                A small vein throbbed on his forehead, "Dare to repeat that?"

                "Who gets mad easily now?" Umi stopped by the door and whirled around, both giving each other hard glares. "I guess I don't need your help after all!"

                Clef raised an eyebrow, "Face it, you can't do anything without the risk of being seen and caught."

                "At least I had tried!"

                "And failed while doing so?"

                Umi's fist clenched, holding back the urge to stomp her way back and give a good punch in the mouth on the Guru's face as she stepped on her heels, a hand at the door to leave. But she stopped, lowering her hand and slowly turned around, "The two couples make a perfect match...because that's how I feel."

                He silently looked at her.

                "You don't know Hikaru-chan and Fuu-chan fully yet, so their personalities are still new to you, but as I seen them alone with either Lantis or Ferio-ouji. They show much different affections towards the other."

                "I see you cared for them very much," Clef whispered, "Explain to me what type of affections the two girls show for the other."

                "Hikaru-chan...when she's with Ferio-ouji this morning, I can tell they enjoy each other company's but not in a way that would ever leads to love or anything close that like. They just..."

                "Have the same common of their feelings to the wish that was granted to them." He finished, seeing her nod. "So talking to each other about it only helps them understand more of their situation they will have to deal with together."

                "Exactly, but when Hikaru-chan is with Lantis...she's truly happy with herself. The same with Fuu-chan, she's actually talking to a guy and enjoys it. I can tell Ferio-ouji really enjoy her company at most."

                "I see you've been doing a lot of spying on them."

                That totally snaps a nerve as her glare hardens, "Should I be saying the same thing?"

                "I'm a Guru, I should know a bit by just judging their appearances," Clef replied, returning the glare.

                "Really now?" Umi scowled, walking back to stand beside him, "Then why did you ask me if you know everything?"

                "I just wanted to hear your opinions..."

                She stopped, giving a couple blinks at his warm expression. "You..."

                Clef smiled, "I can be quite confusing to some people and I apologize for that. Right now, I suppose I got a new promise to make."

                She grinded her teeth together to hold back from shouting in rage as she nodded, "To help me get those four together and to be able to change Emeraude-hime's wish. Yes, you do!"

                He chuckled, raising his hand for another oath, "I-"

                Clef's words where immediately caught in his throats and unable to speak for Umi had sealed his lips together with hers, his eyes widen in pure shock. Umi quickly stepped back, turning around to hide her blushing face, "Promises and making oaths can easily be broken, consider they were only words from your mouths."

                His body still froze in its spot, lowering his hand slowly to his side.

                "But this time, I had sealed that promise of yours – both of them – and while I'm still standing, you can never break it unless you're smart enough to know your way out of it." Umi looked back at him with angry eyes, her face still a bit red, "I'm telling you now, I'll do anything to make Hikaru-chan and Fuu-chan happy. So don't think I did that because I want too."

                A smile slowly crawled on his lips when regaining from his shock, "Of course, Umi."

                "Since _thinking_ is what you love to be doing, then do something useful like think of a plan to have Emeraude-hime change her wish. I'm going back to work." With that, Umi quickly reached for the door and was immediately out the door as it slowly shuts behind it, leaving the Guru standing alone in his own library.

                _Forbidden..._ His smile then dropped, eyelids lowered sadly, "What had you done to me, Umi...?"

~:*:~

                _What...had I done?_ Back leaning against the door, Umi's heart beats in a frighten pace as her body slightly trembles, descending her way through the halls, _I can't possibly like...him...I cannot. He's a Guru...it's forbidden..._

                Too involved in her thoughts, she did not notice a pair of azure eyes staring at her as she walks. Larfarga continue to walk pass her before he stopped, watching her disappearing out of the halls while his gaze shifted to the Guru's library.

                "Larfarga!" He holds his stance quickly when his love jumped at him from behind as she laughs, "I – got – ya!"

                "Caldina," Larfarga greeted, helping her down, his hand still holding onto hers, "Lunch already ended?"

                "Not yet, I lost impatient waiting to speak to Hikaru-hime so I left and look for you instead."

                "Hikaru-hime?"

                "Long story, I'll tell you when we have the time," She waves it away while looking over Clef's library, "You don't happen to see anything suspicious, do you?"

                "Beside a maid walking out from there, no..."

                "Maid?" Caldina perked, raising her eyes to his, "What maid? The Guru RARELY allows maid in there! Let alone his friends!"

                "I think she's new since I never see her around before."

                She blinked, "Turquoise hair? Pretty girl with a temper?"

                "Why does that interest you so much?"

                She ignored his question, scratching her chin with a deep frown, "Something is _really_ going on here...first it was Hikaru-hime now the Guru? Why does many of my unanswered questions all start from that girl?"

                "Caldina...?"

                "Let's go, Larfarga!" Caldina exclaimed, dragging the tall man down the hall. "We're going to confront that maid and get this over with! Whatever she's planning, we must figure it out!"

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                _Another chapter! I'm getting the feeling that this story is getting boring-ER. But Read/Review anyways! Arigatou!_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~__


End file.
